jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nejtiri160/BLISKA ŚMIERCI
To mój 4 One-Shot. Jest on pierwszym z serii tych, które będę wstawiała osobno. Według mnie jest troszkę makabryczny, więc jeśli ktoś nie lubi cięcia się i skakania z klifu to lepiej, żeby nie czytał. Kilka informacji: · * Dzieje się to na Berk · * Rok po wojnie z Drago (mają 21 lat) · * Podczas wojny zginął Stoick i Wichurka · * Czkawka mieszka z Astrid dlatego, że podczas wojny zniszczyli mu domek i nie ma gdzie, biedny, spać (wyjaśniam, żeby nie był, iż łamię jakieś prawa i zasady Wikingów) · * Astrid i Czkawka są zaręczeni · * Ostatni członek rodziny Astrid (wuj Finn) zginął gdy ona miała 5 lat · * Jest Heathera · * Ta skalna ścina do, której dobiegła Astrid to Smocza Turnia z Meridy Walecznej (opis mi nie wyszedł) Nie jestem dobra z interpunkcji i tych innych rzeczy, więc z góry przepraszam za te błędy, które mogą wypalić Wasze piękne oczęta. '' Astrid w ciuchach z tego One-Shota'' Krzyki, które dobiegały z jednego pięknie zdobionego, drewnianego domu rozchodziły się po całej wiosce, aż dziw, że mieszkańcy wyspy wytrzymywali wrzaski tak potężne jakby dobiegały z dziesięciu gardeł. Lecz przywykli. Młody wódz wraz ze swoją narzeczoną kłócił się coraz częściej. Niegdyś nie sprzeczali się wcale, aż tu nagle coś się zmieniło. Ta kłótnia, którą przyjemność mieli właśnie słuchać Wikingowie była już czwartą w tym miesiącu. Nikt nigdy dokładnie nie wiedział o co obwiniają się narzeczeni, lecz pewne było, że przyczyna wrzasków była poważna. Tak więc mieszkańcy najzwyczajniej w świecie omijali chatę wodza i nie zaprzątali sobie głowy ich kłótniami. Chociaż było kilku, których to ciekawiło, lecz też nic nie robili przez szacunek dla Czkawki. - Całymi dniami cię nie ma i głupi zastanawiasz się o co mi chodzi!- wrzeszczała Astrid, której żal i wściekłość wyciskały z oczu łzy. - To nie moja wina, że jestem wodzem, którym nigdy nie chciałem być!- zielonooki wybuchnął od natłoku złości, niezrozumienia i bezsilności tłoczących się w jego sercu.- O co właściwie masz pretensje?! - Nie obwiniam cię o to, że jesteś wodzem! Przyjmując oświadczyny doskonale wiedziałam no co się zgadzam! Chodzi mi o to, że wracasz późnym wieczorem do domu i nawet nie zainteresujesz się Szczerbatkiem bo musisz jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw i tak jest codziennie!- wymachiwała rękami chodząc w tą i z powrotem. - To nie moja wina, że mam tyle spraw na głowie! A Szczerbatek też ma swoje zajęcia jako Alpha! On też jest zmęczony po całym dniu wodzowania! - Tylko, że już z nim nie latasz, a gdy cię o to prosi to go ignorujesz tak samo jak mnie!! - Szczerbatek ma automatyczny ogon, więc może latać sam! I wcale go nie ignoruję! I ciebie też nie!!- zdenerwowany silnie gestykulował jak miał w zwyczaju. - Na pewno?! Na pewno?! Rano nawet się ze mną nie przywitasz bo gdy się budzę ciebie już nie ma! Na obiad nie przychodzisz, bo jesz w Twierdzy, albo nie jesz wcale! Przy kolacji wymienimy kilka drętwych zdań, chwilę porozmawiamy w jakiś normalny sposób, potem idziesz spać bo jesteś zmęczony! Ja w tym czasie pozmywam naczynia i gdy do ciebie dołączę ty już śpisz! Poza tym wcale się nie widzimy, chyba, że przypadkiem w wiosce i to wszystko!! - A czego oczekiwałaś?! Że będę na każde twoje skinienie?! Że zaniedbam pracę swoją i swoich przodków tylko dla twojego kaprysu?! - Wcale na to nie liczyłam… -To skoro o tym wszystkim wiedziałaś- przerwał jej nagle, bardzo mocnym głosem.- to po co przyjęłaś oświadczyny?! Trzeba było zerwać ze mną gdy miałaś okazję!! Po twarzy dziewczyny łzy spłynęły jeszcze obficiej niż przed chwilą. Zacisnęła zęby i chwyciła topór- swą ukochaną broń, której ostrze skierowała przeciwko Czkawce. - Masz rację.- syczała prze zęby.- Mogłam to zrobić, ale skoro teraz mam okazję…- zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.- Wynoś się. Nie chcę cię widzieć w tym domu. Oszołomiony słowami ukochanej, zesztywniał. Patrzył na nią oczami, w których zbierały się gorzkie łzy rozpaczy. - Astrid…- wyszeptał w końcu, walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami. - Powiedziałam! Wynoś się! Ostrze broni znalazło się w niebezpiecznej odległości od gardła mężczyzny. - Astrid, proszę… - Wynoś się!! Topór poszybował w powietrzu i wbił się w ścianę za brunetem, omijając jego szyję o zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Czkawka z bólem w sercu, porównywalnym do ciosu trzema, rozgrzanymi do czerwoności mieczami, wybiegł z domu. Za sobą usłyszał tylko potężne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, głuchy stukot oraz głośny i żałosny płacz. *** Ognisko trzeszczało radośnie. Śmiech i okrzyki szczęścia było słychać wszędzie. Płomienie podskakiwały aż do ciemnego, rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Niebieskooka blondynka przedzierała się przez tłum roześmianych Wikingów szukając pośród nich jednej osoby. Pomiędzy uśmiechniętymi twarzami szukała tej jednej: ukochanej. „ Musi gdzieś tu być.”- myślała przejęta- „ Przecież gdyby mu nie zależało nie czekałby na moją odpowiedź. Bo gdybym była nim raczej chciałabym wiedzieć czy moja była zgodziła się mi wybaczyć po kilku miesiącach”. Przeszukiwała wzrokiem znajome postacie i wreszcie dostrzegła dobrze jej znaną osobę. Ruszyła szybciej w jego kierunku, lecz on szedł równie żwawo. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, ale i tak był w sporej odległości od niej. Szła w kierunku strzelistej jodły przy, której widziała Czkawkę. Prędko doszła do obranego celu i stanęła jak wryta. On tam rzeczywiście był. Tylko, że… nie sam. Obejmował delikatnej budowy kobietę. Ona gładziła jego umięśnioną pierś i całowała. Włosy okalały, jej twarz niczym czarne wodospady. Astrid cofnęła się i gwałtownie nabrała powietrza. Dopiero po chwili mogła rozpoznać smukłą postać. Przed oczami jej pociemniało. Heathera. Zanim zdążyli ją spostrzec, odbiegła. Wikingowie nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi poprzez nadmiar alkoholu buzującego w ich żyłach. Pędziła zrozpaczona przez las, który powoli budził się ze snu. „ Słońce wstaje.”- zauważyła. Biegła nie zważając na potargane włosy, poszarpane ubrania i porozcinane nogi. Po prostu biegła i nie przeszkadzało jej to, że co chwilę się potykała w nikłym świetle. Ptaki zaczynały ćwierkać radośnie co przypominało jej o nim. O ich wspólnych wędrówkach i wspaniałych chwilach, które spędzili razem. To jeszcze bardziej rozrywało jej serce. Biegła dalej, a łzy ciekły po jej twarzy strumieniami. Wreszcie dotarła. Podbiegła do kamiennej ściany, uderzyła o nią plecami i osunęła się na ziemię. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Płakała. Płakała długo, głośno i przeraźliwie. Gdy trochę się uspokoiła, zalała ją fala myśli… Obudził się gdy słońce wzeszło jeż na tyle wysoko aby oświetlić polanę na, której było zorganizowane ognisko letnie. Głowa bardzo mocno go bolała. „ Nieźle zabalowałem.”- stwierdził. Otworzył oczy i momentalnie zasłonił je ręką przed rażącym słońcem. Czuł, że siedzi oparty o pień drzewa i, czuł coś jeszcze: delikatną dłoń, z pewnością kobiecą, która spoczywała na jego piersi. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. „ Czyli Astrid mi wybaczyła. Po tylu miesiącach wreszcie będzie tak jak dawniej.”- ucieszył się. Spojrzał w dół i zesztywniał. To nie była Astrid. Czarne połyskujące włosy kobiety sprawiły, że zrozumiał: to była Heathera. „ Tylko jakim cudem? Przecież… byłem pijany, bardzo pijany”. Strzepnął delikatnie jej dłoń i wstał powoli. Rozejrzał się po polance i widząc śpiących gdzie popadnie Wikingów, stwierdził, że nikt nie będzie pamiętał co się stało poprzedniego wieczora. Niespodziewanie dostrzegł ruch. Udał się w tamtą stronę i zdumiony zobaczył Śledzika zbierającego porozrzucane kufle z przydeptanej trawy. Po chwili zastanowienia przypomniało mu się, że przecież jego przyjaciel prawie wcale nie pije i dlatego jako jedyny z mieszkańców trzyma się normalnie na nogach. Obejrzał się dookoła jeszcze raz i zauważył, że nigdzie nie ma Astrid. Musiał wiedzieć czy się pogodzili, czy też nie. W głowie mu huczało, lecz wykazał się silną wolą i ruszył pospiesznie do przyjaciela. Ten odwrócił się gwałtownie i na widok wodza mało co nie pisnął. - Cześć.- zaczął Czkawka.- Wiesz może gdzie jest Astrid? - Wczoraj widziałem, że chyba kogoś szukała a później pobiegła w las z płaczem.- wyjaśnił pośpiesznie. - W którą stronę?- spytał przejęty. - Chyba w kierunku Smoczej Turni. A czemu pytasz? Blondyn nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, bo Czkawka już ruszył pędem w głąb lasu. „ Dlaczego on to zrobił? Dlaczego tak długo prosił mnie o wybaczenie a gdy zgodziłam się mu go udzielić, na ognisku, on obściskiwał się z moją przyjaciółką? Chciał mi zrobić na złość? Do końca mnie dobić? A ja, głupia, chciałam mu wybaczyć! Ja to mam wspaniałe życie. Najpierw zginęli moi rodzice w ataku smoków, na moich oczach, później gdy miałam cztery latka mój brat, gdy miałam pięć- wuj, został zabity przez Marazmora i przez to nad moim rodem zawisło określenie „ tchórzliwi”. Przez dziesięć lat musiałam udowadniać wszystkim, że do czegoś się nadaję. Przez pięć lat byłam szczęśliwa, chociaż samotna. Mimo, iż miałam Czkawkę, z którym mogłam porozmawiać i najlepszą przyjaciółkę- Wichurkę. Tylko, że rok temu zginęła. Załamałam się, lecz widząc smutnego Czkawkę musiałam wziąć się w garść. On pocieszał mnie a ja jego. Tylko, że kilka miesięcy temu zaczęliśmy się kłócić i zerwałam zaręczyny. A teraz ja już dłużej nie mogę!” Astrid wstała i z futrzanego kozaka wyciągnęła siedmiocalowy sztylet zdobiony grawerunkami i rękojeścią wysadzaną kolorowymi kamieniami. Po drugiej stronie ostrza widniał napis: Hofferson. Chwilę mu się przyglądała. Schyliła się i przyłożył ostrze do prawej łydki, szepcząc: - Za ojca.- draśnięcie, z którego popłynęłam szkarłatna ciecz. Lekko się wyprostował, przypominając sobie krzyki, ogień, słowa z tamtej nocy i widziane jak przez mgłę, po raz ostatni twarze rodziców. - Za matkę.- cięcie na lewym udzie.- Za brata.- rana we wnętrzu lewej dłoni i w uszach te krzyki: „- Uciekaj! Uciekaj! Zostaw mnie tu! - Erid! Nie rób tego! Zostaw! Proszę! - Kocham cię siostrzyczko. - Nie!!” - Za wuja.- strużka spływająca z prawej dłoni i słowa: „ Widziałeś nieustraszonego Finna? Ze strachu go… sparaliżowało! -Nie gadaj tak głośno, jeszcze mała usłyszy.” - Za Wichurę.- uniosła broń na wysokość twarzy i poprowadziła ostrze po lewym policzku, wspominając ryki już wolnych smoków, zwycięskie krzyki wojowników z Berk i swoje: zawodzące, przepełnione bólem, cierpieniem i rozpaczą nad martwym ciałem przyjaciółki.- Za głupotę.- kolejna draśnięcie. Spojrzała na zakrwawiony sztylet. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy mieszające się z krwią. - Za wszystkie błędy.- rana na brzuchu i znowu podniosła sztylet, tym razem na wysokość obojczyków.- Za Czkawkę.- draśnięcie. Niespodziewanie usłyszała prawie idealnie naśladowany ryk Nocnej Furii- Czkawka. Podeszła do skalnej ściany i spojrzała w górę, na szczyt. - Szybciej, Mordko. Leciał na swoim smoku, którego przed momentem przywołał, z maksymalną prędkością. Było już widać Smoczą Turnię. Jej szczyt a za nią jeszcze większy kamienny mór i wartki wodospad. Kazał przyjacielowi wylądować w krzakach przed Turnią i stamtąd obserwować. Ukrył się w zaroślach, między drzewami i z tego miejsca rozglądał się. Na Turni widniały ślady krwi prowadzące coraz wyżej. Powiódł za nimi wzrokiem i zobaczył Astrid. Jej roztrzepane, blond włosy powiewały na wietrze. Była w połowie wędrówki na czubek. - Szczerbatku, podlecimy od drugiej strony i wylądujemy na szczycie, obok wylotu wodospadu.- rozkazał, wzbijając się cicho do góry. Wylądowali na krawędzi kamiennego muru i czekali w napięciu. Astrid wspinała się nie zważając na rany na całym ciele. Najbardziej uporczywy okazał się, jednak ból w roztrzaskanym sercu. Wspinała się dalej zastanawiając, się jakie błędy popełniła. Ta wspinaczka była dla niej próbą wytrzymałości. Nie mogła się poddać, bo to by oznaczało upadek- klęskę. Jeszcze kawałek na szczyt Turni i ostatni raz zaśpiewa. Ostatni raz spojrzy na świat. Ostatni raz poczuje wiatr we włosach. Dotarła na czubek Turni i obejrzała się dookoła na rozległą krainę. Drzewa chcące sięgnąć nieba, dawały schronienie dla wielu stworzeń. Piaszczyste plaże były miejscem wielu młodzieńczych zabaw i wygłupów. Wioska i jej mieszkańcy, których tyle razy broniła wraz z Jeźdźcami przed Łupieżcami, Berserkami i Drago oraz wieloma innymi niebezpieczeństwami. Sięgnęła wzrokiem aż do Kruczego Urwiska i znajdującej się tam Zatoczki. To tam wszystko się zaczęło, lecz czy słusznie? Teraz pomimo potwornego bólu w sercu, uśmiechnęła się na myśl dnia, w którym odkryła tajemnicę Czkawki i jego przyjaciela. To właśnie jest świat, jej dom, w którym dorastała, i który teraz chciała opuścić. Czkawka przyglądał się jej z fascynacją. W tym momencie nie przypominała walecznej Astrid. Była raczej tą prawdziwą- delikatną i uczuciową, lecz wydawało się, że w tej chwili widzi więcej niż widziała do tej pory. Przygadała się wszystkiemu z zachwytem. Podeszła powoli do krawędzi Turni i nabrała głośno powietrza. Zaczęła śpiewać: - Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod… - Astrid, nie!!- dobiegł ją głos. Kobieta odwróciła się ze łzami w oczach i spojrzała na szarawą chmurę przekształcającą się w ludzką postać. Po chwili przed nią stał wysoki blondyn z wygasłymi, niebieskimi oczami, ubrany w białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie oraz futrzaną pelerynę. Butów nie miał i wyglądał jakby był postacią z wyblakłego obrazu. - Dlaczego to robisz?- spytał ze smutkiem. - Serce się mi wykrwawia gdy patrzę na ten świat. Tak wiele mi odebrał.- wyznała. - Musisz żyć. Jesteś jeszcze młoda, masz całe życie przed sobą. - Jeśli to jest życie to ja go nie chcę.- wyszeptała. - Astrid będziesz tego żałować.- ostrzegł blondyn. - Nie będę.- zaprzeczyła.- Tam będę z wami: z mamą, z tatą, z wujem, z Wichurą. Z tobą. - A tu? Nie masz nikogo?- zasugerował, nie wiedząc, że jeszcze bardziej ją krzywdzi tymi słowami. - Myślałam, że mam. Bardzo się pomyliłam.- syknęła. - Co się stało?- mężczyzna pogładził jej mokry od łez policzek. - Zabawił się mną. Nie wybaczę mu. - Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić.- zauważył. - Ekir, daj spokój. Nie powstrzymasz mnie. Znów się obróciła do lasów, wioski, smoków. Pochłaniała widok i zapisywała go w pamięci, mając świadomość, że za chwilę już go nie zobaczy, albo przynajmniej nie z takiej perspektywy. Podeszła do krawędzi i otworzyła usta chcąc zacząć pieśń, lecz… - Przynajmniej ostatni raz zatańcz ze mną. Tutaj, na Berk. Ostatni raz, ty jako człowiek.- zaproponował Ekir. - Dobrze, braciszku.- zgodziła się, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc za rękę. - Mam marzenie.- zaczął śpiewać, okrążając ją powoli.- Jesteś tam. Wysoko gdzieś ponad chmurami. Deszcz spada z nieba, Lecz nigdy cię nie dotyka jesteś hen wysoko!- zatrzymał się przed nią i łapiąc w tali, podrzucił do góry. '' '' Żadnych zmartwień, żadnych obaw. Sprawiłaś, że zniknęły.- chwycili się za ręce, kręcąc się coraz szybciej. Smutek próbował ściągnąć całą uwagę, ale teraz wydaje się, że to było lata temu. '' '' A ja, będę przy tobie na każdym kroku! Tej nocy, znalazłem w tobie przyjaciela. I będę trzymać cię blisko już zawsze. '' '' '' '' Leć ze mną do fantazji gdzie możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz być.- zaśpiewali razem z uśmiechami. Dalej, leć ze mną! '' '' Możemy lecieć cały dzień.- głos Astrid rozniósł się wokoło. Pokaż mi świat, zaśpiewaj piosenkę. Powiedz mi, co przynosi przyszłość. Ty i ja, pomalujemy wszystko na złoto! '' '' A ja, ja uwierzę w każde twoje słowo! Bo, ja, ja mam w tobie przyjaciela. Zostaniemy razem na zawsze! '' '' Leć ze mną do fantazji- podskakiwali, obracali się i śmiali. gdzie możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz być. Dalej, leć ze mną! '' '' A ja, będę przy tobie na każdym kroku.- wyszeptał jej brat, zwalniając krok. Tej nocy, znalazłem w tobie przyjaciela. I będę trzymać cię blisko wiecznie. '' '' Leć ze mną do fantazji- ich głosy przetykane śmiechami sprawiły, że Czkawka uśmiechnął się optymistycznie. gdzie możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz być. Dalej, leć ze mną! '' '' Leć ze mną do fantazji gdzie możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz być. Dalej, leć ze mną! Zatrzymali się zziajani i uśmiechnięci od uch do ucha. - Dziękuję,- zaśmiała się.- ale teraz kolej na pieśń solową w moim wykonaniu. Czkawka przyglądał się jak jego ukochana podchodzi do krawędzi klifu, zaciska mocno pięści po, których na trawę kapie kilka kropel krwi i z jej ust wypływają głębokie dźwięki: '' - Czy chcesz, czy chcesz'' Pod drzewem ukryć się? Gdzie zawisł ten Który zabił trzech Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod drzewem ukryć się? Gdzie martwy mężczyzna wzywa By miłość swą odprawić Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod drzewem ukryć się? Gdzie kazałam ci biec By oboje nas wybawić Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod drzewem ukryć się? Załóż naszyjnik ze sznura '' ''Ramię w ramię ze mną Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod drzewem ukryć się? Gdzie kazałam ci biec By oboje nas wybawić Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod drzewem ukryć się? - Astrid… Przestań!- zawołał blondyn. '' -Gdzie zawisł ten''- śpiewała dalej niewzruszona, zatopiona w słowach pieśni pożegnalnej. Który zabił trzech Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Czy chcesz, czy chcesz Pod drzewem ukryć się? Gdzie martwy mężczyzna wzywa By miłość swą odprawić Dziwnie już tutaj bywało, Nie dziwniej więc by się stało Gdybyśmy spotkali się o północy '' ''Pod wisielców drzewem '' '' Astrid skoczyła. Erid wyrzucił ręce do przodu, chcąc złapać siostrę, lecz dłonie przenikły przez ramiona kobiety. W tym samym momencie Czkawka usłyszał w głowie przeszywający krzyk: „ Łap ją!!”. Szczerbatek jakby czytając swojemu przyjacielowi w myślach rzucił się w kierunku spadającej. Brunet wiedział, że jeśli jej nie złapie to będzie jego wina. Teraz liczyli się tylko oni. Tylko świst wiatru. Tylko prędkość. Tylko spadająca kobieta. Tylko chęć złapania ukochanej osoby. Zbliżyli się niebezpiecznie do ziemi. Przyspieszyli. Astrid nie patrzyła na nich. Patrzyła na niebo. Uśmiechała się, chociaż z jej oczu płynęły łzy. Można więc było uznać je za łzy szczęścia. „ Ona naprawdę tego chce”.- uświadomił sobie zaskoczony.-„ Tylko, że jej nie pozwolę”. Wyciągnął rękę. Już prawie… Chmury przysłoniły słońce. Nad ziemią unosiły się tumany kurzu. Wynurzył się z nich czarny kształt. Mężczyzna zeskoczył ze swojego przyjaciela, odstawił oszołomioną Astrid na nogi i rzucił w stronę smoka szybkie pytanie o jakieś urazy. Odpowiedziało mu przyjazne warknięcie. Odwrócił się do kobiety i spostrzegł, że wyraz zaskoczenia przeradza się we wściekłość. Czegoż innego mógł się spodziewać? Blondynka obróciła się na pięcie i zamierzała pobiec w las, lecz on złapał delikatnie, choć stanowczo, jej dłoń. Stanęła. Robiąc szybki obrót, zdzieliła go z całej siły w twarz. Zaskoczony, choć sam do końca nie wiedział czym, cofnął się. Podniósł na nią wzrok, obserwując usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę i jej piękne, błękitne oczy, w których płonęła wściekłość. - Pozwolisz mi to wyjaśnić?- spytał z nadzieją bijącą od jego głosu. - Co chcesz mi wyjaśniać?!- wybuchła, wyrywając dłoń.- Że mnie okłamywałeś?! Że… - Nie okłamywałem cię.- zaprzeczył spokojnie. - Nie?! A to jak mnie błagałeś o przebaczenie, to nie było kłamstwo?! Myślisz, ze nie widziałam jak całowałeś Heathere?! Czy może to też było tylko moim wyobrażeniem?! - Proszę… - O co prosisz?! - Wysłuchaj mnie, gdy wszystko ci wyjaśnię zrobisz to co zechcesz. - Gadaj.- zażądała. Mężczyzna nabrał głośno powietrza i przymknął powieki. - Wtedy co się kłóciliśmy, gdy zerwałaś zaręczyny, poniosło mnie.- zaczął niepewnie.- Ja na prawdę nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. A te ognisko, ja… ja byłem pijany i to bardzo. Długo cię wypatrywałem i po kilku godzinach, gdy wypiłem już jakieś trzy kufle, byłem załamany. Siedziałem ze spuszczoną głową i w pewnym momencie poczułem dłonie na oczach. Kobiece. Pomyślałem, że to ty. Heathera, jak się dowiedziałem rano, powiedziała, iż mi wybaczasz, więc to jeszcze bardziej mnie przekonało. Byłem tak pijany, że nie potrafiłem rozróżnić głosu. Zaczęła mnie całować. Co się działo później nie pamiętam, chyba zasnąłem. Przez ten cały czas byłem święcie przekonany, że to byłaś ty. Na trzeźwo nigdy bym nie pocałował innej. Przysięgam. Dopiero rano zrozumiałem co się stało. Od razu zacząłem cię szukać i… znalazłem tu. Widziałem jak tańczyłaś z tym chłopakiem-duchem.- tłumaczył za spuszczoną głową, czując, że nie morze spojrzeć w jej oczy przepełnione goryczą. Nagle uniósł głowę, przełamując lęk, wpatrując się w nią. - Kto to był?- chcąc czy nie chcąc poczuł zazdrość, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma do niej żadnych praw. - Mój brat. Wyczuwając ton w jego głosie uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, lecz po chwili oprzytomniała i jej twarz znów przybrała kamienny wyraz. ,, Wybacz mu, mówi prawdę.”- usłyszała głos Erida w umyśle.- Ja nie kłamię i czuję, że będziesz z nim szczęśliwa a nawet to wiem”. - Astrid,- uklęknął przed nią i nie kryjąc łez spojrzał w oczy.- Nie chciałem tego. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam i kocham całym sercem. Czy wybac… - Tak.- ujęła jego dłonie i podniosła z klęczek, przytulając oszołomionego Czkawkę mocno.- Kocham cię.- szepnęła patrząc mu w oczy. - Ja ciebie też.- oświadczył z uśmiechem. „ Żegnaj”- rozbrzmiało w jej głowie. Obróciła głowę w kierunku Turni i podniosła wzrok na jej szczyt. Na krawędzi stał Erid i uśmiechał się do nich. Skinęła głową, odwzajemniając gest. Patrząc jak jego sylwetka rozpływa się w powietrzu, wymówiła bezgłośnie: „ Dziękuję”. PIERWSZA PIOSENKA JEST ALEXANDRA RYBAK- INTO A FANTASY A DRUGA Z IGRZYSK ŚMIERCI- THE HANGING TREE Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach